Plates
Plates, fine china, and other dinnerware are a point of contention within Mac and Tyler's friendship. It originated on December 29, 2018, when Tyler purchased a Noritake 13 inch oval platter in the Harvesting pattern. ] The Noritake Platter Tyler purchased the Noritake platter on a trip to the Vintage Post consignment shop in the Seminole Heights neighborhood of Tampa, Florida with his mother on the morning of December 29, 2018. He proceeded to boast about said platter on his Instagram page with both posts and story posts, when Mac expressed her discontent with the platter, going as far as to refer to it as simply a "plate." In response, Tyler proceeded to post a series of videos and photos rebutting Mac's arguments against the plate, saying that her disliking the plate was caused by her wishing for his failure in life, and her apparent unwillingness to celebrate his successes. Along with this, he claimed that her "vibes" were negative, and that he wished to use the platter to "only spread positive vibes." In support of Tyler's choices and actions on the day, another friend of Tyler and Mac's made the decision to dedicate her Instagram account to her "fandom" of Tyler's platter, and spent the day posting pictures in support of it. Along with that support, Tyler also earned the support of Mac's grandmother. In the days since, the platter has held things like salmon and deviled eggs and proved a beneficial addition to Tyler's household, celebrating a fair amount of commercial and culinary success. The platter is often cited as the genesis of Tyler's habit of purchasing fine china. The Bed Bath and Beyond China During the interim between the 2018-2019 holiday season and the Valentine's Day season, Tyler and his mother purchased china at the home goods store Bed Bath and Beyond during their after-Christmas clearance event. The Waterford Soup Plates January 19, 2019 marked the day when Tyler purchased his second piece of fine china. Waterford, a brand known for their fine crystal and glass products, also produces fine china. Upon seeing the Waterford soup bowls in the Ballet Ribbon pattern on January 19, 2019, Tyler used a coupon at Bed Bath and Beyond and purchased them for significantly less than the price at which they normally sold. While the reception to this china purchase was much quieter than that of the Noritake purchase, it was received in the usual way from those close to Tyler, having received heavy criticism from Mac, and support from her grandmother. As of today, the bowls have found a home in the china cabinet of Tyler's residence. The Wedgwood Platter Wedgwood is a brand often considered to be one of the most desirable brands of china, pottery, or any earthenware at all to purchase and/or own. It's pedigree started in 1759 and it is one of history's first examples of consumerism and conspicuous consumption. Tyler, loving that concept, came across a Wedgwood platter in the St. Moritz pattern at Bed Bath and Beyond on January 26, 2019. Having found and used another Bed Bath and Beyond coupon, he purchased the platter, thus placing himself at the pinnacle of fine china ownership. Even more criticism from Mac ensued. The Salvation Army China Tyler's most successful and unsuccessful china purchases happened at his local Salvation Army. The Mikasa Plates At an unknown date in early 2019, Tyler purchased china from the Mikasa Currents and Headline patterns. These were purchases he was hoping to turn a profit on, and when Antique stores and thrift shops denied them, he sold them to a friend at a loss. The Wedgwood Saxon Plates Tyler's second Salvation Army china purchase on May 4, 2019 was his most successful china purchase of all time. Tyler entered the Salvation Army Family store with his mother, hoping to find anything at all that was interesting or useful. While browsing the section with china and other housewares, he came upon an older-looking set with purple flowers and basket-weave effect pottery. After flipping the set over to see what kind of china it was, he found out that it was Wedgwood, and it was in the Saxon pattern. Immediately, he exited the store for cell signal so that he could further research the origins and values of these plates, and when he found out how valuable they potentially could be, he purchased the plates immediately. The plates were in Wedgwood's "Saxon" pattern, and upon inspection he found out that they were stamped with their origins being at England's Etruria Works factory, a Wedgwood plant that had been active between the years of 1769 and 1949. There was enough china in the set that he purchased to serve four guests, and his purchase of said set is still the most successful china purchase that Tyler has ever made. It marks the climax of the running gag of plates, being that Mac threatened to smash every one of them, even bearing in mind the fact that they are beautiful, historically relevant plates in Wedgwood's world famous "Queensware" earthenware formulation.Category:Running Gags